


Compromises

by MadamRed



Series: 400-Follower Celebration (Tumblr) [9]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Humor, Team Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 22:19:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9291959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamRed/pseuds/MadamRed
Summary: Writing prompt requested on Tumblr: “Oh no, I amnotsharing a bed with you.”





	

‘Oh no, I am  _not_  sharing a bed with you,’ Derek announced, pointing a finger at the young doctor.

The rest of the team rolled their eyes. How many times had this happened? Reid probably knew the correct number.

‘Come on, Morgan!’ you said impatiently.

You were the only woman on the team in that moment since JJ was still on maternity leave and Garcia had stayed behind at the office as usual.

‘No, really, I can’t,’ he continued.

‘The town’s small, we’re in the middle of the country and, as far as I know, we’re all grown-ups. I think we can all compromise a bit and share a bed for a couple of nights,’ you told him as you all waited for Hotch to return with the keys.

‘We’ll draw straws,’ Rossi proposed as he grabbed a few tissue papers out of his bag and cut them in different lengths. ‘Whoever gets the longest one, gets the room all to themselves. The others will pair up according to what they draw.’

You sighed. It was two in the morning and all you wanted was a shower and a bed. You truly didn’t care who you were sleeping next to.

After everyone agreed to it and Hotch came back, the drawing commenced.

‘Ladies first,’ Rossi said as you quickly chose a random one.

You got a medium-sized piece of paper, so you knew you would be sharing with someone, and Hotch gave you a key. The others went next: Hotch got paired up with Morgan, you got Rossi, and Reid actually got the solo room. And he then proceeded to explain the odds of that happening, much to Morgan’s annoyance, as you made your way up the stairs.

Rossi closed the door behind you two, and you sighed, out of relief this time, as you heard the others going into their respective rooms.

‘I love the kid, I do, but I’m not sure I would’ve stopped Morgan if he suddenly felt like kicking him, you know?’ he told you as he deposited his bag on the armchair next to a small window and turned to face you again.

‘Oh, me too. At least, today,’ you confessed with a laugh as you took your coat and gloves off, and bent down to do the same with your boots. ‘I’m going to take a quick shower to warm up. Do you need the bathroom?’

No answer came. When you finally got out of your shoes, you stood up and saw him, his eyes fixed on the wall behind you, lost in his own world.

‘Rossi?’ you approached him and moved your hand in front of his face. ‘You there?’

‘Hm?’ he realised he had failed to give you an answer and apologised. ‘Sorry, got distracted for a second. Nope. Go ahead, it’s all yours.’

He smiled at you, and so you grabbed your go bag and went into the bathroom, oblivious to the fact that his eyes had been glued to your derrière. He wanted to laugh at how well everything turned out to be, but that would have given away the fact that he had manipulated the game a little... if the extra piece of paper he hid in his bag’s pocket was anything to go by.

If he hadn’t done that, Reid would’ve been the one rooming with you, and he would not have that. He wasn’t planning on doing anything inappropriate, no. Just, you know, enjoy the view a little closer, get to know you a bit more. You were a mystery he wanted to unravel, and this was only the first step.

You exited the bathroom ten minutes later, clad in winter pyjamas, and he took his turn to refresh and change. When he finally climbed into bed, he kept a safe distance from you, since he didn’t want you to feel invaded. You were out in a matter of minutes, so he spent some time admiring your features illuminated by the faint moonlight coming from the window. Yes, the straws had been a good idea.

This thought was only reinforced when he woke up the next morning with your face buried in his neck and the smell of your shampoo felt intoxicating in the best possible way. You probably moved towards him seeking more warmth during the night. He definitely didn’t mind waking up like that a couple days in a row.


End file.
